Reunion
by Kaishakai
Summary: Fate #0.5 [alternate timeline][feel free to skip] Ichigo spent seventeen months as a human and a third of that time was spent dating Hisagi Shūhei. Then, two months ago he got recalled to Soul Society. When she goes to collect Ginjo's body, she decides to make an extra stop. Seems she gets a surprise of her own when she walks in and finds Shūhei kissing his new Taicho. Fem!Ichigo.


**A/N:** Honestly, I have a separate story that shows Ichigo adjusting to human life and how she and Shuhei became a thing but it was overly fluffy and a bit tooth-rotting to be honest. And there's literally no action because it ends right before Xcution arrives so it's more a filler than anything. I might cave and post it one day, but for now it's time to focus on the more driven side of the OT. That being said, I didn't wanna open Broken Respite with these three already together but looks like I am. This was originally supposed to show how they got together but it just... it devolved into porn. And I'm not a hundred percent comfortable starting a story with porn but I didn't wanna leave this out either. So, I give you porn. Enjoy. Or skip. Either works really. But seriously, do feel free to skip to the actual story because there is seriously no plot to this.

* * *

Normal life, Ichigo surmises, is vastly overrated.

Her blood sings with the return of Zangetsu, her heart soaring as her reiatsu floods her system and she can feel her power and her strength. Her outfit and her Zanpakuto are changed, but the fact that it is there, that she can see and feel it, is all she needs. For the first time in seventeen months she's whole.

Shiro is a little pissy, or at least he's acting pissy. Ichigo may've been a little too exuberant when she visited them in her inner world. In her defense, after so long without either of them she'd missed him and that long away warranted a hug for both of them. The damn Hollow will just have to get over it; it's not like she's going to be in the mood to hug him again any time soon anyway.

Ichigo grumbles under her breath as she makes her way through Seireitei. Ginjō's body is still being readied for transport back to the human world so she has time to spare. For now there's someone she wants to see; Renji and Rukia are Fukutaicho so she's sure they have plenty of work right now anyway.

It takes little time to find the Ninth, she's not the least bit surprised at how eager everyone is to point her in the direction she wants to go. No doubt they're all hoping to get her off the streets before Kenpachi comes hunting for her. What is a surprise is opening the door to the office of the Ninth's Fukutaicho and finding Shūhei pinned between Kensei and his desk.

A change of perspective verifies that no, there's not anything threatening about the situation. Well, aside from to her and Shūhei's relationship. Ichigo takes it all in in a moment, mindful to shut the door before anyone else can get an eyeful. The two men are so absorbed in their... moment, that they haven't noticed her yet and she uses that to her advantage, taking her time to assess them.

Kensei has one hand wrapped around Shūhei's hip, the other tangled in his hair. Shūhei has his hands clenched in the front of Kensei's haori looking like they're torn between pulling him closer and shoving him away and his body looks just as torn, pressing close to Kensei from the waist down while his upper body arching over the desk in an attempt to lean away. Ichigo leans back against the door, her head cocking to the side as she watches them kiss.

She's really not sure what to make of this...

"I'm not sure what to make of this."

The two men jerk, a modicum of space forming as they turn to her.

"What're ya doin' here?" Kensei snaps.

"Thought I was coming to see my boyfriend," Ichigo deadpans. "Guess there are a few things we need to talk about since the last time we saw each other?"

Shūhei is as red as he was the time Karin decided to slip him a condom and Kensei looks like he wants to say something, no doubt scathing. She wonders if it's meant for her or Shūhei. Probably both of them. Ichigo meets his gaze and tries to swallow as subtly as she can. Yes, it's definitely scathing and definitely meant for the both of them.

Talk about an awkward moment.

"It's not what it looks like!" Shūhei offers belatedly. He flushes even more at the looks Kensei and Ichigo give him.

"I'm pretty sure there's no misinterpreting what I just saw," Ichigo snorts. "So, is this a reoccurring thing or...?"

"This was the first time," Kensei answers when Shūhei just looks at her with a mix of hurt and affront and a smidgen of guilt.

It was a valid question!

"It needed asked," Ichigo defends. "I actually have a whole list of questions that need asked and this," she waves a hand to encompass the two men, "this can just get tagged on while we're at it."

"What kind of questions?"

"Did you know?"

Shūhei doesn't try playing stupid; he knows exactly what she's asking. "Urahara-san approached me a couple of weeks after we started dating. He told me about the asauchi he was working on to try and restore your powers. We weren't sure if it would work though and even after he was sure, if the Soutaicho would go along with his plan."

"And the badge?"

"When I got recalled to Soul Society, that's when I learned the truth about your badge and Xcution. Ukitake explained the situation to me and why I had to stay removed until the situation resolved itself."

Honestly, that's pretty much how she figured it. It helps to have it confirmed though. These Shinigami are devious jackasses, as she's learned time and again. "So having the SMA meetings in my room and us dating had nothing to do with keeping an added eye on me?"

The look of affront is back and Shūhei is quick to deny. "Of course not!"

"Of course it wasn't part of the damn plan," Kensei scoffs. "Hisagi going to you for advice on how to handle the Visored was one thing but when it came out the idiots were still holding their meetings in your room they got reamed for it. We were supposed to be leaving you alone, not taking up even more of your time."

"So you knew we were dating?" She asks, eyes narrowing when Kensei shifts the slightest.

"Seems that was left out of the reports," he barks irately.

"He and Ukitake were the ones to retrieve me," Shūhei says, glad to escape any potential ire.

Kensei doesn't bother to defend himself, though he does shoot his Fukutaicho a dark glower. "What the hell are you two idiots thinking anyway? What kinda relationship is it when you're–"

Shūhei had known for months that Urahara was working to find a way to give her powers back to her and despite knowing that, he hadn't told her to just take it easy and relax. He'd told her to move on and to try to live her life as close to normal as she could; he convinced her to start planning for a future and to get a job so she could save up for that future. And when he'd been recalled and learned the full truth, when he'd known that she could get her powers back and about the badge, he could've told her the full truth. But he hadn't. Instead, he'd given her time to figure out things herself. He'd given her an out.

"When you left, you told me to live a full life. You told me to move on, to get married and have kids and live a full human life," she says to Shūhei, talking over and ignoring Kensei. "You said that you'd wait for me. That, when my time came, you'd find me and we'd start over here."

Shūhei looks to the ground, scratching at his tattoo. He shifts uncomfortably as Kensei turns surprised eyes on his subordinate. A tint to his cheeks conveys his embarrassment at having this conversation in front of his Taicho but he squares his shoulders all the same, meeting her gaze head on. "I spent over half a century lusting after Rangiku. It would be shallow of me not to wait at least that long for you."

Ichigo feels her own cheeks color, pleased by the response.

He crosses the distance between them, stopping when there is but an inch of space between them, his hands coming to rest at her hips. Her own hands move to rest against his arms out of habit and Ichigo's eyes flutter shut at the first touch of skin.

Touching Shūhei in spirit form is vastly different from touching in physical form. She knew it would be– everything seems to be heightened in spirit form– but she hadn't accounted for how different it would be. Her fingers brush back and forth against his arm, noting and cataloging the differences. The feeling is compounded by the realization that she's not just touching him, but that she can feel him.

Her reiatsu sensing abilities have always been shit but it's like after seventeen months without it, her senses are more open. There'd been enough distance before that it was negligible but now she can feel as their reiatsu comes in contact, the spirit particles touching and testing one another.

A throat clearing pulls her back and when Ichigo convinces her eyes to open again, she finds her and Shūhei nearly plastered together. His arms are wrapped all the way around her waist, one of her hands is gripping his bicep tight, the other wrapped in his hair. Their foreheads are pressed together, lips a hair's breadth away from touching as they both pant for air like they've run a damn marathon.

Her breath catches at what is essentially sensory overload but she fights it down, locking it away until later. When she feels she has herself under control again, she looks over to see Kensei giving them an arch look.

"I would offer to leave, but you're blocking the door."

Ichigo swallows heavily, nodding as she forces herself to let go of Shūhei. As she pulls away, she pats his shoulder. "We should probably wait on that kiss," she tries to joke.

Shūhei nods in agreement, clearing his throat as he pulls away. "Yea, right."

Ichigo clears her own throat, gaze traveling once more to Kensei. Speaking of kisses...

Kensei had known about them but, given his look of surprise earlier, he hadn't thought it was really serious. Him kissing Shūhei so suddenly– and it was sudden, he'd had to of come here straight from the meeting– it had to of been spurred on by her being here. And, from what she'd learned, Kensei doesn't do spur of the moment like this so he's had to of thought of this for a while. For him to do it in the first place, to risk their working relationship, he had to seriously like Shūhei.

Given the lack of hitting and cursing, she figures Shūhei isn't too adverse to Kensei kissing him. And given the reaction a moment ago, he's still interested in her. Which begs the question of what exactly they should do now.

Ichigo has had seventeen months to do nothing but think, so she has gotten better at thinking things through. She honestly has. But any script she may have had when she first came here went out the window with the rest of her senses the moment she and Shūhei touched. If she's being truthful, it went out the window the moment she saw Shūhei and Kensei kissing.

It's been over two months since she last saw Shūhei, so that can be to blame too.

She's not going to just step aside for Kensei; instead, she walks up to him and grabs him by the back of the neck.

The good thing about being tall and the three of them being so close in height, Ichigo muses, is that it's so easy to kiss. She doesn't have to stand on tiptoe or pull him down, all she has to do is lean forward and press her lips to Kensei's. He stiffens at the first brush of lips and Ichigo keeps it light, giving him time to step away if he wants.

It doesn't take him long to decide.

Fingers tunnel into her hair, Kensei changing the angle as he deepens kiss. Breath sighs past her lips as an arm wraps around her waist and with a quick turn Ichigo finds that it's her turn to be pressed against the desk now. A leg slipping between hers, rubbing tantalizingly close, tells her that this is a very good idea. Zangetsu digging along her back argues otherwise though.

Kensei picks up on the discomfort and pulls away and Ichigo absolutely does not make any noise resembling a whine. She does grab hold of his belt to keep him from moving too far away while she unslings Zangetsu and carefully sets it aside.

"So, not just Shūhei?" She teases, breaths still heavy.

"Che, stupid brat," Kensei turns his face away but doesn't make any move to step away.

Ichigo glances at Shūhei. He's staring at them wide-eyed, breathing just as heavily as Ichigo and Kensei and his face flushed for a whole new reason. "You gonna join us or keep perving from over there?"

Shūhei nearly trips over his own feet but he's across the office in under a second. He stops just short of touching them, looking between Ichigo and Kensei. Ichigo solves the dilemma by pulling him closer and angling him more towards Kensei. "I interrupted you earlier, so maybe you should try again?"

Kensei doesn't need telling twice, though Shūhei still looks unsure until Kensei reels him in closer and claims his lips. Ichigo wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was a good idea but as she leans back to get a better view, she decides that yea, this was a brilliant idea. She thought seeing Kensei kissing Shūhei earlier was a pretty sight, but it has nothing on now when Shūhei actively participates.

Ichigo watches as their lips slide and press, as a tongue slips out to taste. She watches as Kensei wraps a hand in Shūhei's hair and uses it to haul him closer, Ichigo noting to herself that the longer hair really does suit him. Heat pools low in her stomach and she shifts, belatedly realizing Kensei still has hold of her when she feels his hand tighten on her hip.

Kensei breaks off the kiss and steps back enough to pull Shūhei between them, manhandling him so he's facing Ichigo. Any hesitation is gone as Shūhei presses forward, diving straight in. His mouth covers hers, coaxing her lips open so he can slip his tongue in, tasting and devouring. Ichigo gives as good as she gets, a moan slipping free as she sucks on the questing tongue. Kensei latches onto Shūhei's neck, his arms slipping around the Fukutaicho's waist to work on the ties of his uniform.

It's short work before Shūhei's hakama drop around his ankles and Ichigo's hands find their way to his chest, his top parting to give her easier access to feel along his stomach, her fingers tracing each dip and curve of his abs. Kensei grabs him by the hips, fingers stroking teasingly over his hipbones. Ichigo leans over Shūhei's shoulder to pull Kensei into a kiss and he grabs a fistful of her hair, nipping at her lips before pulling away to lick along the edges of her throat guard.

Ichigo's mind stutters at the feeling, her stomach clenching tight when the tongue is followed by the scraping of teeth. She moans, breath hitching until she suddenly finds herself being tumbled onto her back on the desk. She glares weakly up at Shūhei who just grins as he strips off her hakama, leaving her naked from the waist down. He runs a hand frustratingly slow up along her thigh.

Kensei takes a moment to appreciate the picture they paint, Ichigo spread out on the desk, legs splayed wide around Shūhei. He touches the small of Shūhei's back, guiding him to bend forward so he can get a better picture. Shūhei flushes but follows his guidance, his kosode riding up in the back until he feels completely exposed to his Taicho's gaze. Kensei pushes the kosode the rest of the way up, eyes raking over Shūhei's bent form. He squeezes a globe of firm flesh in each hand, massaging and grasping the muscle until Shūhei is squirming and shooting him a glower over his shoulder.

Ichigo glances around Shūhei to see what Kensei is doing and she chuckles at the look of rapture on his face as he stops playing long enough to run a thumb along Shūhei's cleft. Shūhei turns his glower to her but it's not until his hand leaves her hip and traces its way over her stomach that she quiets, the laugh ending on a gasp when Shūhei bends to press a kiss low on her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel.

Shūhei grins at the response, taking joy in how she arcs her hips, trying to get closer as he works his way up, parting her kosode and pressing sucking kisses along her abdomen as he goes. He leans back once the kosode is all the way open and takes a moment to survey the new uniform ornamentation, eyes tracing over the throat guard and how the straps that form an 'X' loop down to cup her breasts.

He admires the way the black and white contrast against her skin and leans down to press a kiss between her breasts, lightly scraping his teeth before he follows the straps up to her throat. He traces his tongue along the bottom of the guard, pushing her top off her shoulder so he can dip down to nip along her collarbone. Ichigo releases a breathy sigh, shrugging her kosode the rest of the way off and offering him more access, hands fisting in his hair as she pushes closer.

Kensei takes the opportunity while Shūhei is distracted to slip a slick finger between his cheeks, brushing teasingly over his entrance. Shūhei hisses between his teeth at the teasing touch and pushes back on instinct, teeth catching on skin when the finger penetrates. He drops his head to rest against Ichigo's breast, working to calm his breathing and to relax at the intrusion. Kensei gives him a moment to adjust before he starts moving again. It doesn't take long before Shūhei hisses for a completely different reason and Kensei smirks.

Shūhei groans and braces a hand by Ichigo's shoulder as he leans over her, burying his face against her throat. He pulls her to the edge of the desk and steps between her thighs, dragging their hips flush together. Ichigo's back arches at the sudden contact, a moan bubbling up as Shūhei reaches down to adjust his cock so that it rubs along the crease of her thigh. He groans low in his throat as he alternates between pushing back on Kensei's fingers and forward against Ichigo.

The sounds the two of them make go straight through Kensei, spurring him on. He removes his fingers and frees his cock, groaning as he closes his fist over the throbbing flesh. He's already dripping as he rubs the head along Shūhei's cleft, watching as he leaves a glistening trail. He growls when Shūhei pushes back against him and is quick to grab hold of the younger man's hip to hold him still while he guides himself to Shūhei's hole. He slicks a little extra oil over himself before he presses in, groaning at the feeling as he's encased in tight heat.

Teeth bite into Ichigo's shoulder and she groans, arching into the contact even as she rolls her hips against Shūhei. A low whine escapes and she feels herself flush. Kensei's hips jerk at the needy sound, dragging an equally filthy noise form Shūhei who clamps down even tighter. He makes himself still, his hand rubbing over Shūhei's lower back in an effort to calm him.

Shūhei slowly relaxes again and Kensei turns his attention to Ichigo who is trying just as hard to be still, her head thrown back and mouth open as she pants for breath. He slips a hand over to her thigh, smirking when he sees her lids flutter at the touch. He traces his way down her leg, grabbing an ankle and bringing her foot up to rest against his shoulder.

Ichigo's eyes are lidded as she watches him, watches as he runs his fingers along her ankle guard, observing and testing the material. He works the tabi off and meets her gaze as he nuzzles against the guard, keeping eye contact as he lightly bites down against her ankle. Heat shoots through her at the touch of pain and she groans, eyes drooping even more. She tries to glare at him but Shūhei has obviously recovered himself enough as he finally unlatches his teeth, sending another spark of pain dancing down her spine and she has to bite down the sound that wants to escape.

He moves to kiss her, the taste of copper enough to send another bolt of lust through her and she gasps against his lips. She feels more than hears his laugh and she groans at the teasing lilt. The groan turns into a moan when Shūhei shifts again, hand reaching down so that the next time he pushes forward, he slides into her.

Ichigo's head falls back, the moan escaping unheeded as she feels herself stretching around him, relishing the feeling. "Kami, but I've missed that."

Shūhei's head drops, his lips parting as he tries to decide what the hell to do, whether to push back onto Kensei or forward into Ichigo.

"Stay right there," Kensei warns, as if he can read his mind.

Kensei shifts, keeping his movements shallow; making sure Shūhei has had time to adjust. He's already panting for breath, small moans escaping with each gasp for air. Kensei angles his hips just right on a particular thrust and Shūhei can't stop the yell that escapes as he suddenly sees stars and that's all Kensei needs. His hand leaves Ichigo's ankle, retracing its path back to her thigh. He grabs her other leg, looping her knee over his arm so he can get a grip on both thighs. He pulls all the way out of Shūhei, grinning at the sound he makes, before he drives back in at the same angle, using his hold to yank Ichigo closer.

Shūhei chokes for breath, burying his face against Ichigo's throat as he surrenders himself. Ichigo is being pulled onto his cock, encasing him in silken warmth, and pushing him back onto Kensei, even as Kensei drives into him, his cock dragging against Shūhei's prostate with each thrust, sending him plunging even deeper into Ichigo. It's like a loop that he couldn't fight even if he wanted to. He has no choice but to yield to their will, letting them do what they want with him.

Ichigo's fingers fist in the back of his kosode, her head thrown back and breathy moans driving his desire higher. She can feel the reiatsu in the air, like a storm around them; Shūhei is the calm before while Kensei is the calm that follows. The reiatsu is so thick that Ichigo can practically taste the rain on her tongue.

She blinks her eyes open to find Kensei standing in his uniform, his clothing pushed aside just enough for his cock to be free. Her foot is still braced against his shoulder, his fingers biting deep enough into her thighs that she knows they're going to leave bruises, and his eyes are fastened onto where he's driving into Shūhei.

She curses under her breath, a little put out that she can't see what he's seeing. She slips a hand down Shūhei's back, ghosting over the cloth of his kosode until she finds skin, continuing down until she can feel where the two men are connected. Her head drops back down with a groan, hips rolling up into Shūhei as she feels every time Kensei moves, feels where Shūhei is stretched around the other Visored.

Shūhei spits out a heated curse as he pushes up and grabs her wrists, banging them down onto the desk and pinning her in place. From there it's over in a flash. The pressure on her wrists, the grip on her thighs, she feels trapped, and it is perfect. Shūhei's head is bowed over her, his kosode open around them showing off his toned body that's covered in a sheen of sweat, and from this angle she might not be able to see what Kensei does but she can watch as Shūhei fucks into her with each movement of Kensei's hips.

"Fuck, Shū," Ichigo whines, breathing labored and wanting so badly to move but whenever she tries, both men tighten their grips. The only thing she can do is arch her back and tilt her hips. Shūhei lifts his head enough to watch her from lidded eyes, his mouth hanging wide open as he gasps for breath, lip bloody from where he's tried to stifle his noises. Ichigo's toes curl and it's seeing him grin, seeing the blood smeared across his smiling lips, that causes the knot in her stomach to snap on the next thrust.

Ichigo grits her teeth and tries her damnedest to keep quiet, her eyes clenching from the effort, as she groans her release.

Kensei doesn't stop, just thrusts harder and Ichigo curses, the angle so perfect and she can't breathe, each thrust driving the air from her lungs, tears slipping down her cheeks. Shūhei's grip on her wrists tightens and Ichigo finds enough breath to gasp a warning. "He's close. Kami, Kensei, he's close."

He takes her at her word, releasing one of her thighs and putting a hand between Shūhei's shoulders to push and hold him down as he finally stops holding back and starts fucking the Shinigami in earnest. That's all the incentive Shūhei needed. His hands tighten enough that her guards groan under the pressure and his teeth latch onto her shoulder as he groans his own release. Kensei fucks him through his orgasm, hand locking him in place, hips slapping against Shūhei's ass, driving him into Ichigo with each thrust, the desk under them scraping against the floor and shaking perilously. Kensei's nails bite into her thigh and that last bit is enough as her second release surprises her, catching her off guard, a scream slamming from her throat even as Kensei falls over the cliff himself.

Kensei groans and holds absolutely still for several moments before he collapses over them, Shūhei grunting from the added weight but being sure to keep Ichigo from being crushed. A moment passes before Shūhei carefully works his teeth free, licking apologetically over the bite. Ichigo offers a weak moan at the spark of heat it elicits.

She wriggles her fingers and Shūhei releases his hold. One hand goes up to toy with the hair along the back of his neck, fingers tracing along the gaps of his choker, the other stroking his side, fingers reaching past to brush Kensei as well.

"So," Kensei groans.

"Yea," Ichigo says hoarsely. She sighs, eyes drifting shut as a hand pets along her thigh, the rasp of leather surprisingly soothing. "Next time, bed."

"Agreed," Shūhei mumbles into her neck.

They lapse into silence, none of them ready to move as they finish coming down from their highs. Ichigo's hips are starting to twinge though and she's getting ready to suggest moving when the door suddenly bursts open and all three of them stiffen.

"What the hell is going on here? There're complaints about rampant reiatsu and everyone is saying–"

Renji's voice cuts off with a weird little noise that can't be described as anything other than 'gurk' as he gets a good look at what's going on. He flushes darker than his hair and if she weren't absolutely mortified, Ichigo might lament the lack of a camera to commemorate the look on his face.

"Just what is going on, you fool? They say they heard growling and a scream. That's–"

Renji yelps and dives to the side. "Wait, don't look, Rukia! It's–"

"What do you mean 'don't look'? Just what–"

Ichigo groans, burying her face in her hands as there's another noise at the door.

"Don't look!" Renji exclaims.

"Me?" Rukia says indignantly. "You're the one looking like a pervert!"

There's the sound of a struggle and Ichigo peeks to see them both standing in the doorway, wresting to cover each other's eyes.

Shūhei groans into her neck, "Could this get worse?"

"Eh, what's going on here? What aren't we looking at?"

Ichigo scowls at Shūhei and pinches his side as Hirako appears behind Rukia, Cheshire grin in place. "Oi, Kensei, you're not kill–" He takes in the scene and Ichigo wonders how long it will take her to reach Zangetsu and murder him as his smile stretches. "Oh, what do we have here?"

"Stop staring you pervert!" Kensei growls at the other Visored.

"You're the perverts here!" Rukia charges, pointing an accusing finger at them.

Kensei scoffs, "It'd be more embarrassing to disengage right now."

"Oh, did we interrupt something'?" Hirako grins.

"No, we were already done," Ichigo assures him, face buried in her hands again.

She doesn't have to see him to know he's still smiling. "Aw, our little Ichigo is finally a woman, and with two men, no less."

Ichigo snorts, "Sorry, Shūhei took care of that back in February."

Shūhei groans again and she can feel the heat of his blush as the room descends into silence.

"You jackasses wanna get out already?" Kensei growls.

"Just to clarify, no one is dying or otherwise being attacked?" Hirako asks, somehow managing to sound putout and cheerful at the same time. "And we didn't get to witness–"

"Get the hell out!" Kensei and Ichigo snap.


End file.
